nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Anfii
This page is an archive. Please do not modify it. Welcome to Lovely Lovia! I see you've already got a house, so you don't need to buy another one! ;) --OWTB 17:37, 18 May 2008 (UTC) : Welcome! 18:05, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Articles Hi, I see you want to write articles, and that's a good thing. But we have to face some things: * All articles here are in a certain context: Lovia. All our histories, stories, people and places are fit in this context. * All articles should be encyclopedic in style (though some trivial things are allowed too) and finished. Your articles are at the time in a bad condition. If you want to publish stories, that's fine, but then I suggest you visit the writer's wikia, which is by the way a nice place too. If you want to exercice first, I suggest you make a subpage, like User:Anfii/Test. Okay? 18:10, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I have read the introduction page and the page about Lovia, sire. What is wrong with the pages? The house is of 1904? ::I think I'm not welcome here, so I can better leave. :::That's not true. Everybody is welcome in Lovia. It will just take some time to adjust, it's not always easy to adjust. If you want to, you sure can :) 18:21, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You are welcome here Pierlot McCrooke 18:20, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I don't think I am. But why did you delete my pages? :They are not deleted yet, but they might if they wouldn't improve. 18:24, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::A very warm welcome from a digibeet. When I first joined this Wiki, I knew nothing about editing. In the meantime, I learnt a lot, with a little bit of help from my friends... Please do not feel afraid, join and you will meet a lot of people eager to learn, and learning is all what this Wiki is about. So, once again, a very warm welcome and happy editing. ¿Lars Washington? 18:27, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I am improving them. Is it good? :It is becoming better. Please sign your remarks on talk pages by using four "waves". 18:33, 18 May 2008 (UTC) By using waveswaveswaveswaves or wavewavewavewave? :No Type four times this: ~, so like this: ~~~~. That will result in your name and date. 18:37, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Anfii 18:40, 18 May 2008 (UTC) or ~~~~? :The first one, as you can see 18:41, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Maybe I should not leave. Anfii 18:44, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::You should not leave at all, the more editors, the more fun, and we all learn from each other! ¿Lars Washington? 18:47, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I totally agree! Anfii 18:48, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't forget to sign (In the beginning I always forgot also. ¿Lars Washington? 18:50, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, you are right. Wow, this really is a nice place, isn't it? Maybe my cousine should have taken a look! She is like a sister for me. I will call her to taak a look soon. Anfii 18:53, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Infobox I want to have a infobox like the King. Anfii 15:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, you can copy it and change all the information, that's not hard to do. 15:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::an infobox. Cléo 15:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) It does not work. I am not the king. Anfii 15:46, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Infobox (2) It is not me. Anfii 15:57, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :You can fill in the infobox if you want. 16:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Citizen Hi Anfii, You are here for more than 4 days, and you have done more than 50 useful edits, so you can become a Lovian citizen. This has many benefits, all described on this page. According to the Constitution, we just need to know to things about you: * Your gender: male/female? * Your full name. You can choose to say your real name, but you can also choose a special name to use in Lovia. If you want to be called "Anfii Stephenson" (for example, you can choose), then you just say that name. Please note we don't change names all the time. First and last name are required, middle names are optional. 16:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I am male. I am Sven Anfius Plemming. Anfii 16:03, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Okay, that's great. I'll add the information to that page. Could you change your signature to "Sven Plemming" or something like that? That's easier. 16:04, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I must now sign Anfii 16:05, 30 May 2008 (UTC)? Anfii 16:05, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, you can change that in the upper right corner of your monitor, where you can read "my preferences". 16:08, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I see. Anfii 16:09, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi Anfii, do you want to buy a house in Sofasi? Robin Ferguson 16:07, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Yes Anfii 16:09, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Is it good? User:Anfii/HT 16:11, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Now? 16:13, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :No... You should click on the little box underneath the preferences thing. 16:14, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Like this? Sven Plemming 16:14, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, that's it 16:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I see. Sven Plemming 17:05, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Signature It does not work. Wronk Is this the wronk wiki? Sven Plemming 18:08, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Wronk? What do you mean with that word? Do you mean 'wrong'? Robin Ferguson 18:14, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I guess so. Why do you think this is the wrong wiki? Are you active on more wikis? I can only say this is the same wiki on which you edited 30, 19 and 18 may. --OWTB 04:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Palatinate German, Pfälzisch, interesting... --OWTB 05:12, 4 June 2008 (UTC) What are you doing?? 13:33, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Is he gone? Cléo 20:47, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::I don't hope so. He just needs to integrate a little bit. And we must all help him. I think he knows the basics of wiki editing, but he simple can't express himself in the English language. If we look around here, there are many other people who's English is not on a native-level, they are helped too. --OWTB 17:54, 9 June 2008 (UTC) I must use Dutch now? Sven Plemming 16:57, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Hérõnküms Det räk aine éneng over Süd-Fraisk se skriiwan. Dérwet müga ex diix wäil häilpan, wii oversäitan, inainsäitan, skriiwan ant sofort. Du käns dan in Lovia bliiwan. --OWTB 17:51, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Mótan wér wäil nax aine nóm fõr dem bók üpmõkan ;) --OWTB 18:08, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Sowäil. Äs t räk det du miix mügs häilpan, dän räk det. Wat doxs du fõn Süd-Fraisk in Õreslág? Sven Plemming 16:56, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Kling õnrüklix :) --OWTB 13:45, 13 June 2008 (UTC) sie sain gans net rech, bror. Wat solln wir dun. Makius 18:27, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Net her kumer. Wir solln net hake, wir solln geichn. Sven Plemming 18:28, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Wiits du wat n smiley is? Ex hät n gifül det dii diix nét dürfan, wél du diix nét wet smileys ütdroks. --OWTB 06:03, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Móta k dii brükan? Sven Plemming 13:40, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Guka gód wet Dimitri ;) --OWTB 13:44, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ex séa. Sven Plemming 13:47, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Käns du det õnk~eran äs k ne nüwe versje fõn dii karte fõn Plemming Forest mõk? --OWTB 16:45, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes. Sven Plemming 13:40, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Mót hit sain. Sven Plemming 13:47, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ok. --OWTB 13:49, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Image:Plemming Forest - Cadastral Map - JUN08.PNG - Do you like the map? --OWTB 14:07, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes. Sven Plemming 14:11, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Õnpakt Äs du älk fõn diinen buuräier, dii du nox mõkst, in Drake Town Mall setts, haban wér änsków :) --OWTB 12:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Stim. Sven Plemming 17:00, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Móta k diix helpan, mag t sain, OK? Haste skón wirkan üpgisetan? Daxta k nét... --OWTB 05:04, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::Nõ, mán k wäida õn det dõnkan. Sven Plemming 16:47, 17 June 2008 (UTC) 98 Anfiiiii my dear friend! How are you, little boy? Has it been demolished already? or should I demolish it mhaaahaa..... -- :We are not friends. Sven Plemming 08:16, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Cleo I hate cleo Pierlot McCrooke 15:00, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :I see. I thing she is jeaulos because she is not queen. If she was friendlyer to king she may have become getting the queen. Because than the king would be in love, but it is not like. Because Cleo is not friendly. Sven Plemming 15:34, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Citizen News IV |} : 14:30, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Doe the armie attack me? I see not nice. Sven Plemming 15:35, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::Not at all, what makes you think something like that? 19:54, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I see. I see erect the armie? It is not good. We should be very afraid. As a poet, I write poem: :::::When the armie strike :::::I see he don't like :::::The wind goe with the soldiers' gun :::::And the pain they do for fun ::::: :::::I, Sven Anfius Plemming, wroted this poem :::::Because I am poet :::::And Lovia will soon hear :::::How to make car better sound with gear! ::::Do you like poem? Sven Plemming 11:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: :S --OWTB 11:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I see that is the s of super? Sven Plemming 11:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Plemming City Does exist a Plemming City? TahR78 14:30, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes User:Anfii/Plemming City‎ Sven Plemming 14:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Legally it doesn't exist yet, but it will become a town or hamlet within the week. 14:34, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::I see, as User:Anfii/ before the name is it is not legally a town. TahR78 14:44, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I see. Sven Plemming 14:46, 28 July 2008 (UTC) How'd you like to call our alliance? --Cléo 15:11, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :The alliance? I thing I first must write poem to get inspiracion. ~~ ~ The name, U like 'Let's liberate Lovia' Cléo 13:20, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Anfii Anffi isnt a sock puppet of OWTB Pierlot McCrooke 14:53, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Y're so correct. The sockpuppet is Anfii and not Anffi Lars Washington 07:56, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::Haha :D --OuWTB 08:27, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::I like your smile Lars Washington 08:29, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Hahahah :D --OuWTB 08:31, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::This smile I like even better Lars Washington 08:36, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's a loving smile :) --OuWTB 08:38, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Course it is ! , , Lars Washington 08:39, 15 August 2008 (UTC)